Desatados
by DIOS de la Nada
Summary: Actos desencadenas más de lo que se puede controlar .ciertos seres desean ser libres, Para consumir todo (continuación de la traición de los antiguos )
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 inicios ¿con luz?**

"_Maquiavelo tirito en sus pies, despojado de su carne de su dolor, solo sus músculos se veían, en un ardor de sus carne, sobre las puntiagudas piedras avanzo hacia la débil luz, solo para darse cuenta que volvía a empezar, ciertamente en un bucle sin fin, sin esperanza ni fe, Maquiavelo lloro y deposito todo lo que fue en lo profundo de su mente, y continuo caminado sobre las frías piedras el cielo de color negro. En el hades no se allá la solución pero tampoco la redención, simplemente la conformidad de su alma". _

_Sita del hades. _

Caminado por un sendero de piedras, iluminadas por esferas de fuego de color azul. Un humanoide de pelo blanco, esmoquin negro, una bufanda del mismo color, sus ojos están vendados, sus pies descalzos solo cubierto por una vendas, mide dos metros y miedo, su cuerpo es delgado pero marcado. Acompañando a este ser se encuentra una unicornio color plomo, crin roja y ojos completamente negros, su cutie mark es un libro, su edad es de 18 años .ambos se habían encontrado ase poco y ella disfrutaba de una plática.

-¿y que ases en el imperio de la muerte, joven?–remarco el humanoide.

-solo venía a instruirme, no puedo creer que un día estas viva y al otro un grifo te clava las garras por salvar a un idiota. A y para agregar resulta que soy la elegida para remplazar a la muerte local de equestria, mi día se ha ido de mal en peor, ¿Qué? ¿Mi día? llevo cuanto tres meses de capacitación, no sé cómo su raza a prendido a vivir así.

-nos las ingeniamos –el ser se coloca su manos en su mentón.

-¿qué intentas pensar? –Dice la pony-bale sé que eres un señor de muerte, pero enserio no puedes solamente hacerme la vida fácil, si se puede.

-tu no estas viva.

-lose es que, ser algo tan nefasto, yo no quería que esto pasaras, quería….-la poni hizo un largo silencio- tendré que llevarme, a mis amigos, a mi familia ¿qué les diré cundo lo haga? oye mírame soy la muerte, pero aun soy tu hija, pero debo llevarte hacia quien sabe dónde.

-si ese es tu trabajo complácete.

-ja…ja….ja a ¿quién le robaste el sentido del humor? ¿A una piedra?

-las piedras se demoran mucho para contar un chiste.

-¿Qué? ¡Enserio las piedras hablan!, el mundo tiene muchos secretos que deberé desentraña-la poni corre hasta la pila de piedra y levanta uno de sus cascos –!PORQUE NO ABRA SECRETOS, QUE NO PUEDA DESENTERRAR, SERÉ LA MEJOR ARQUEÓLOGA DEL MUNDO¡

-si estuvieras viva –balde de agua fría para la poni.

-si lose, pero dime cundo te quitaron el sentido del humor, o lo perdiste al nacer o, te sometieron a un arduo enteramiento para que jamás rieras, y te volviera tan amargado, como el juez de los justos-la poni se aclara la garganta- hola eres un justo, Pasa o algo así.

-…..¿es una clase de broma? o algo, porque no me resulta muy graciosa o sino reirá ja….ja

- o ¡por luna! ¡Cállate! enserio esa risa, casi ase que me orine del susto.

El sol negro, ilumina el reino de los pasante y los perdido, el imperio de la muerte, hades tantos nombres, que no abrían lenguas para mencionarlo .los castillos tallas en piedra negra, los cientos de almas que son traídos para su juicio, y las que caen del cielo cundo se resisten a ser traídas, pero por sobre todo. Es un buen día oscuro y con cuervos voladores, si no atuvieran muertos querían estarlo solo con ver el paisaje.

En un aula la llena de muertes, la poni se sienta saca de sus alforjas un libro. Como es en cada colegio los recién iniciados conversan de la suerte o maldición, que les toco ser lo que son ahora.

-Un ser con capucha, se coloca en el frente-muertes-nadie parece importarle que este ablando-….!HIJAS E HIJOS¡!DE LAS PUTAS, QUE LOS PARIERON EN LA VIDA, MUESTREN RESPETO¡.

El sonido se detiene de un viaje, y cada uno de los alumnos vuelve a su pupitre.

-el encapuchado se aclara la garganta –estudiantes sé que han pasado por mucho, y me bale Berga realmente, este trabajo se les dio a ustedes, y si no lo desean quéjense con el jefe –señalo con sus manos secas y arrugadas la puerta –¡¿no?! Excelente empecemos, alguno de ustedes son muy nuevos y han aprobado de manera rápida, lose…lose ¿porque estamos escasos de personal? –Movió los dedos como entrecomillas –cada muertes tiene un sector.

-y –levanto su garra un grifo –¿nos toca con nuestra especie, cundo aprobamos?

-¡es una buena pregunta!-el encapuchado tomo un látigo y chicoteo al grifo-hablaras cuando se te diga y serás sensato, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, si a cada especie les toca un recolector, para que las almas sean llevado al infierno o al cielo, pero antes debemos aclarar ciertos asunto, que hacer, ¿cundo un alma no desea irse?, alguno responde.

-La unicornio ploma, levanta su casco-e ¿lo arrastramos por la fuerza?

-aplaudan a su inteligencia, pues claro que si, en cierto punto puedes obligarla o dejarla por un tiempo, yo les recomiendo dejarlas, porque estarán demasiado ocupados con otras almas, que por una cuantas rebeldes.

-un humano levanta la mano-y tendremos vacaciones o algo.

-ya descansaras cuando estés vivo –el humano quedo con la cara de, si supo cómo joderme.

-Además –el encapuchado dijo –este trabajo es remunerado muy bien remunerado.

-¡salte a la parte de las armas! –grito un alumno entre la multitud –¡Claudia huesiferos!

-¿QUIÉN DIJO ESO? ¡MALDITO MOCOSO! –el encapuchado miro entre la multitud –bueno para hablar de eso tenemos a su excelencia.

Unos pasos se oyen desde la puerta y la tensión de los alumnos, se corta con un cuchillo, incluso el profesor no podía concentrarse.

-¿Qué o quién será?–dijo un ciervo mientras tiritaba –oye Flower Light….. Oye….. Unicornio sorda-le dio un pesuñaso en su cabeza.

-¡OYE! no me golpees que estoy leyendo "estigia" el libro de pasión y romance número uno del imperio, a pesar que me quejo cómo es posible-miro para todo los lados - ¿que….está pasando?, ¿ya nos graduamos?

-el ciervo la miro –dime estuviste en algún lugar especial dentro de tu cabeza, o viajaste por el camino astral, que no tedas cuenta que va a venir su excelencia a decirnos la elección de nuestras armas para la tarea.

-¡genial!- dijo la unicornio ploma- yo elegiría un temible y poderoso.

-melón –dijo una cebra pony –un melón para que metas tu enorme trasero jajajajjaja.

-pero yo no muero ,porque no pudiste….. ¿Que era? así salir de la casa de la hija del jefe rival-la unicornio pensó –a es cierto la lanza te dentro por el …..

-ok equestriana tu ganas este encuentro, pero no ganaras la guerra-se fue por una esquina y se fundió entre las sombras-o joder ase frio, ¡hay!... alguien me toco el trasero.

-cálmate mi chico –le susurro en su oreja-lo vas a disfrutar.

-nooooooooo…mmmmmmm síguele que no pares.

La puerta se abrió rebelando algo que hizo a la unicornio Flower Light casi desmallarse

-¡oye yo te conozco , vinimos juntos ¡–movió sus cascos para llamar su atención y lo logro –¿cómo estás? ¿Dime tu conoce a su excelencia? Porque él debía venir ahora y no tú, sabes yo siempre fui perceptiva y no me digas-se puso su casco en la frente –¡eres un cartero!…¿un guardia?, ¿un ángel?, un….. Celestia, nunca fue buena adivinando.

-el profesor se aclaró la garganta-y con ustedes su ¡EXCELENCIA EL JUEZ Y REGENTE DEL CASTILLO BLANCO!.

Ese incomodo silencio, que sintió todo los presentes

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-grito Flower Light-¡no es posible!, tu eres el primero de tu especie que me habla y resultas ser el gran jefe, pues fíjate que te imagine más huesudo, segundo mito que se va a la mierda nunca más iglesia del sol, debí irme a la iglesia de la luna, daban algodón y chocolate gratis luego de cada sermón .

-e bueno retomando el tema-se acomodó el esmoquin y la corbata-ben este traje son nuevo para la industria, y remplazarán parcialmente a las túnicas, en ciertos sectores de nuestra gran intrusión y nación, ustedes se preguntan ¿o su excelencia vino en persona?, si es cierto estuve mucho tiempo en ciertos lugares terrenales, y mi padre me dijo que debía de enmendarme y dar esta clase de apoyo moral, que desde luego subió la moral.

-¡PASA AL TEMA DE LAS ARMA PUTO IMPOTENTE!-grito algún alumno

-para Alan de los humanos, la única puta era tu madre que se acostaba con un hombre, y se levantaba con diez, además que ni a tu padre consiste, y tu muerte fue lamentable luego que te atoraras con un condón en tu garganta, luego que un somalí te mentira su reputación por….

Todos los estudiantes miraron, al humano que empezó a esconderse

-a profeso lleva a Alan a su sendero, creo que el infierno no permite extravíos.

-si su excelencia –dijo el encapuchado

-ooooooo- levanto su casco Flower Light-yo tengo una pregunta –el asintió-¿cómo son las armas clase ciencia ficción? ¿O estándares como la típica y monótona guadaña? ¿Y el traje solo es una capa o un esmoquin?¿ porque enserio no podemos usar otra ropa? me recuerda a mi padre, cuando íbamos a las cenas de alcurnia donde me aburría mucho.

-respondo a tu pregunta y para todos, las armas son variada, el esmoquin y la túnica son obligatorias para todo las muertes –chasqueo los dedos y aparecieron diferentes armas-tenemos una espada típica arma muy útil, la bella guadaña, una cimitarra y un centenar más que verán dentro de poco.

El profeso volvió

-ha sido todo por hoy –el hombre de esmoquin se fue-recuerden que para ser un muerte, se debe ser neutral ya que el más mínimo error y la jodes-serró la puerta.

-muy bien alumnos y ese fue su excelencia ,a y un aplauso para Flower Light ,que fue trasferida al primera sesión ,!bravo¡ –aplaudió una vez.

-¡espera! ¿Qué? –Dijo ella-¿cómo es que me trasladan? yo estoy bien en todo los sentido, bueno lo de estar muerta no me lo tomo aun, de ser muerte tampoco, pero ser cambiada a los que casi están por salir, no eso sería una locura.

-niña si conseguiste conversar con su excelencia y salir en una pieza tienes materia, para este trabajo así que preparada, porque muy pronto estarás asiendo los que debes-la voz del profesor cambio a una más sombra de lo normal- te guste o no jajajajjajajajajjajajajajajjajaj

Todos los alumnos lo quedaron mirando

-¿Qué? , era tiempo para risa sepulcral.

La unicornio salió del salón y camino por los corredores e madera café y candelabros de fuego azul que iluminaban el lugar, haciendo hincapié en lo terroríficos cuadro que ella jamás se acostumbraría a mirar, enserio ver este lugar le colocaba los pelos de punta, a pesar de llevar varios meses o años no se acostumbraba, y menos a las horrendas estatuas que miraban por el lugar .se detuvo al llegar al frente de un puerta, sus piro y paso.

Mirándola fijamente estaban los demás alumnos, sus miradas muertas parecían desnudarla .frente a ella estaba la profesora o profeso, jamás sabia de que sexo son porque la mayoría son puro huesos solo la voz te lograba ayudar.

-alumnos saludamos a Flower Light de una equestria alternativa de los millones que hay –nadie dijo una palabra de aprobación –bueno valla a sentarse y deberá leer los doce libros de semestre luego ira a la armería a buscar una arma y saldremos a hacer su primer recorrido.

Si se oyeron grito de aprobación en la multitud

Flower Light se dedicó a estudiar durante horas, ¿no es que el tiempo fuera un problema realmente? , solo que ella jama sabia leído mucho, le gustaba más los libro de acción y aventura envés de colocar atención en la clase, siempre resabia retos de sus profesores, pero a ella parecía no importarle, hizo muchas cosas en la vida y cundo está en la flor de su juventud la asesinan por salvar a un potro idiota, mírala ahora en un lugar que ni ella sabía que existía y con un solo pensamiento me jodo en celestia.

-¡señores ¡–dijo la profesora –la clase acabo vuelvan en siete horas y partirán en su primera misión espeto tu Flower Light, termina de leer esos libros y be a la armería y …..-no había nadie en la silla-no me pagan suficiente para esto.

-siiiiiiiii- luego de leer esos estúpidos libros, puedo al fin tener una arma digna de una dama-dijo la unicornio mientras corría por los pasillo llegando a la sala de armería –perfecto tendré el arma que…

-¡nombre! –dijo la puerta.

-Flower Light señor puerta –contesto algo impactada a la puerta parlante.

-rango Flower Light.

-iniciada avanzada no, perdón muerte en primer grado

-se te da a elegir entre guadaña, Hoz, masa, cimitarra, brazalete

-¿brazaletes? enserio eso es tan inútil, como…. no se una mampostería.

-brazaletes es su elección –aparecieron unos brazaletes de color negro, en los casco de Flower Light con decoraciones de un cráneo color plata, con una piedra roja en el centro, de cada brazalete.

-espera yo no dije…me lleva –respiró enfadad.

-gracias por tu visita –dijo la puerta.

-puerta hija de la que la mal tallo y creo-la unicornio siguió caminando-yo ni si quera quería esto –miro los brazaletes –ni si quera sé que son armas o joyería para yeguas, pretensiosas o zorras

-oye modera tu bocaza yegua-dijo una zorra que iba pasando.

-lo siento no fue mi culpa-se colocó a trotar –esto lista y tenido tres horas de sobra, a ver que puedo explorar, y a ver si consigo una prenda, túnica negra o esmoquin negro, enserio no tiene colores más vivos, banda de ahorradores de materiales.

Camino hasta salir del colegio y quedar al frente de único árbol vivo, era tan verde y hermoso que a ella le recordó su hogar.

Se acercó y leyó una advertencia-árbol de Azrael, plantado en el inicio de la era de los mortales este árbol es la esperanza, que cada vivo tiene al morir, jamás se marchitara porque es la esperanza –ella observo el árbol-es extraño como un árbol esta verde, en este lugar alejado de los cascos de los dioses.

-es de la mano de dios, pero estas cerca-contesto una voz, dese la espalda de la poni.

-¡don esmoquin! no le puedo decir a su amiga, que eras su excelencia –dijo hinchando los cachetes de forma infantil.

-¿yo creía que era obvio? –respondió.

-¿obvio? quien crees que soy, una adivina pues nunca se medió adivinar bien, y tengo quejas en la forma en que dan las armas, mira me dieron unos brazaletes, ¿qué quiere que mate con moda?

-se te dio a escoger debería haber sido más atenta.

-eso es hasta cierto tiempo, una trampa yo solo lo dije de broma y mírame ¡uso estos brazaletes como arma! –Se sentó en el césped –no es justo porque a mi

-el destino nos molesta luego de la muerte.

-que sabes tú, tú ya estás muerto - Flower Light suspiro-tuve tanto que hacer, y ahora seré una destructora de sueños –miro al personaje de esmoquin negro.

-es cierto, pero a diferencia de ti este ha sido mi trabajo, desde antes que celestia y tu rasa naciera he visto y echo mucho, deberás acostumbrarte –el respondió.

-lose, lose solo desearía un jodido chocolate, sabes si ofender pero su comida es un asco, que ni se lo daría al pero de mis enemigos, te recomiendo cambiar de cocinero –decía ella con un tono de superioridad.

-tu no necesitas comer, ni beber ¿de qué te quejas?-dijo él.

-es el sabor, como equestriana hago valer mis derechos-se levantó de césped y levanto un casco-que debo comer algo dulce y que lleve heno, es un derecho que bale-decía orgullosa.

-¡bienvenida al imperio de la muerte!¡o hades primordial! aquí no tienes ningún derecho –respuesta seca y con mucho fundamentos

- Flower Light apunto con su casco –yo….-pensó un rato-en cierto punto tienes razón, mataría por una manzana, o una cerezas o sí que deliciosas –la cruda realidad la golpeo-no es que me queje, pero todo sabe a no sé qué.

-es nuestro mejor sabor-el levanta una caja de comida-comida no sé qué, la mejor comida del imperio-aparecía una carita sonriente al lado de la oración –be es la mejor marca de comida.

-no la cambiaría por ninguna manzana, de equestria las mejores se generaban en ponyville.

-si esa es tu motivación pues bien, pero….. –una enorme luz estallo a lo lejos como faro en este mundo gris, la luz golpeo en cierto lugar del reino, asiendo aparecer un enorme pilar de luz

-¿qué es eso? –pregunto Flower Light

-quédate aquí los cielos, no tiene nada que ver en este reino -desapareció

-sabes creo….- Flower Light miro para todos los lados-se fue a qué hora, la extraña luz empezó a crecer como un ser viviente en dirección a la poni, que se empezó a jalar -¡qué está pasando!

Un enorme remolino de luz, empezó a absorberla a ella y a muchos otros, mientras entraba más en este extraño fenómeno, se percató de la persona de esmoquin, que volaba con un par de alas negra y de su mano salía un fuego negro, que se mesclaba con el remolino.

-¡madre mía! –grito una persona entre muchos gritos de los que estaba atrapados en el remolino.

-Flower Light estaba intentando desesperadamente encontrar algo con el cual aferrarse –¡don esmoquin! haga algo ¿creo que esto no es natura?-dijo la unicornio .

-se ase que se puede –el intento frenéticamente, evitar que el remolino se llevara a sus súbditos pero fue imposible, el poder del remolino era demasiado incluso, para un ser de su talla .hundió sus pies en el aire y extendió sus manso, que se aferraron al remolino y con fuera lo apretó para que frenara .el remolino paro en su intensidad, pero después solo se elevó hacia un portal que se tragó todo lo que tenía conectado junto a él.

En un castillo tallado en piedra negra y por dentro en mármol blanco, con motivos hechos en un material similar a la plata, mirando ente desastre un hombre de cabello negro, sus ojos eran de color cafés, su piel era de color blanco pálido, sumamente alto, bestia un traje negro, y usaba un bastón negro y en el mago redondo echo de oro.

- ¿quiénes son estos que desafían mis dominios eternos? –dijo haciendo una mueca en la cara de ira pura- ¿arrastrando a mi hijo y mis súbditos aun plano inferior? quien juega hacer dios-saco un reloj de bolsillo redondo y echo de plata las manecillas se movían, asía calque lado sin ninguna coherencia-¡esto no se quedara así! .

* * *

**Olas ¿cómo están? bien **

**Volví con algo de majestad y con intentos de cantar. **

**Comenten…. y coman pan **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 enemigos a la puerta**

**"_Cuidado niños porque los lobos se visten de ovejas"_ –texto del hades**

La luz de sol amarillo golpeo la cara de la unicornio, tan fuerte que ella simplemente quería esconderse de él, pero era imposible se acomodó, donde pudo y siguió durmiendo, pero la brisa del a pasto fresco, la golpeo su sensible olfato, la humedad si filtro por su pelaje mientras ella intentaba moverse para todos los lados creyendo que es un sueño.

-¿qué le abra pasado? –Dijo la primera voz.-creo que bebió de mas-dijo la segunda voz.-mira que bonitos, en cierto sentido, son estos brazaletes-dijo la tercera voz, ella pudo vincular a una potrillas.

-¿le picamos con un palito, para que sepamos si está viva? –ambas apresen asentir. Y el palito pincha Flower Light.

-cinco minutitos más –se da vuelta e intenta dormir.

- ¡disculpe!-la pincha con un palito de nuevo-¡disculpe!-no hubo respuesta.

Flower Light soñaba en hermosa flores amarillas, mientras contaba una melodía…. ¿Ella soñaba? ¿Cómo podía soñar si ella estaba muerta? ¿O fue un sueño doloroso?¿ pero y sus vivencia? ¿Su papel como muerte, era caso obra de su imaginación que le hacia una mala pasada?, tantas preguntas le vinieron a la mente –¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-se despierta de golpe-quien me golpeó, con una jodida roca.

-¡no es una roca!, ¡es una manzana! y que ases en el campo de mi familia –dijo una pequeña poni, de tierra con un moño rojo.

-si responda o es una infiltrada de la tonta de Diamond –dijo una Pegaso anaranjada.

-¿una manzana y tan dura? ¿Y quién es Diamond? ¡Espera! ¿Campo? –Miro por completo el lugar el bello sol amarillo, calentaba su pelaje y sintió la tierra en sus cascos –¡por el rio estigia! estoy esto es un sueño verdad-abraso aun árbol –es tan madera –tomo la manzana y la mordió- que duce o cielos estoy ¿despierta o soñando?

-creo que esta despierta, ¿porque nosotros estaríamos soñando con una desconocida? –dijo una unicornio blanca

-sabes niña, tu si sabes-le movió su crin –y díganme ¿dónde estoy?¿ porque en el imperio no estoy?

-estas en equestria en las afueras de ponyville en Sweet Apple Acres, la plantación de mi familia ¡Y LA MÁS GRANDE DE EQUESTRIA! –grito eufórica la potrilla.

-he visto más grandes, te lo aseguro –pensó por un minuto debía ser una especie de broma cruel ¿o no? Puede que la unicornio tenga razón, solo había una persona en todo equestria que tenía la respuesta y a pesar de su gran orgullo ella debía pedirle ayuda –niñas saben dónde está la unicornio twilight sparkle. "_Que estúpida pregunta, ellas que iban a saber de twilight"_-pensó

-dirás la princesa twilight –esas palabras dejaron congelada a la unicornio –m… te encuentra bien –dijo la Pegaso.

-el cerebro de Flower Light trabajaba al doble de su rendimiento, princesa es una broma o no y si realmente ella lo era y si esta no era su tiempo. Y si en realidad si estaba en un universo alterno solo abría una pregunta que hacer – y como esta discord-ella sabía que la discordia estaba encerrada en una prisión de piedra.

-está bien, suele pasear de bes en cuando por aquí .ahora es un buen chico –dijo la poni de tierra de manera tan tierna, que casi ase que se le reviente el corazón a Flower Light.

-se dio cuenta enseguida que habían cambiado muchas cosa, entonces ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba muerta? uno mese como ella creía o años –y la princesa esta en –pregunto Flower Light.

-pues en la biblioteca de ponyville ¿dónde más podría estar? –le respondió la unicornio blanca.

-exacto yo lo sabía solo quería probarlas….Eso es –dijo Flower Light – ¿y hacia dónde queda ponyville?

-venga, nosotras la guiamos-dijo la poni de tierra

-gracias y me podrían decir ¿con quién tengo el honor de hablar?.

-soy apple bloom-dijo señalando a sí misma la poni de tierra.

-soy la sorprendente scootaloo –dijo la Pegaso naranja

-soy sweetie belle-respondió la unicornio blanca

El trio de potrilla gritaron -¡Y JUNTAS SOMOS LAS CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!-haciendo una gran impresión a la poni ploma, que no sabía que pensar acerca de lo que oyó.

-¿y porque el nombre? se prepara para obtener algo, ¿o solo lo hacen para parecer más sorprendente?

-claro es por nuestras cutie mark –dijo scootaloo.

-¿Qué? aún no tiene su cutie mark, pero porque. Han intentado no se algunos oficios para acelerar el proceso, porque para serles sincera chicas, ustedes deberían tener su cutie mark hace bastante tiempo no –el trio de ponis pareció deprimirse por ese cometario- ¡vamos! levanten el ánimo por lómenos tiene una vida por delante, no como yo que fallecí asé tiempo- Flower Light reaccionó ante lo que había dicho.

-usted ¿murió?-pregunto ingenuamente sweetie belle.

-en cierto punto. "_Busca una mentira búscala"_ –pensó Flower Light-es que alguna clase de trabajos ese que te sientas, muerto por dentro.

La pequeñas potras parecían ser inocentes, pero habían vivido la noche eterna, el despertar de discord, y una serie de peligros que solo los que vivieran en ponyville sabrían soporta y enfrentar pero claro, ellas sabían bien que era algo diferente, salir del reino de los muerto ¿acaso eso existe? o solo era un cuento para asustar a las potrilla, además que la unicornio ploma tenía sus ojos completamente negros, algo espeluznante para ellas, pero su curiosidad fue más que el miedo infundido por las apariencias.

-y dígame ¿cuál su nombre? ¿Y porque lo ojos negros? –pregunto apple bloom ganándose el interés de sus demás.

-soy Flower Light y lo de los ojos es…es…una enfermedad que ase que tus ojos se vuelvan negros-mintió lo mejor que pudo, por desgracia jamás fue su fuerte.

-¿y duele?, ¿puedes ver o usas el eco para guiarte? Si como un murciélago-pregunto scootaloo

Ambos ponis siguieron caminando por un sendero, mientras Flower Light encontraba las palabras para responderle. Ya estaba bastante nerviosa por estas preguntas

-veo como cualquier pony y no tengo podres de eco, a pesar que sería genial -responde algo nerviosa la unicornio gris.

-y dime estos brazaletes ¿dónde los compraste? jamás vi un metal así, parece que fuese negro desde que se removió desde la tierra-pregunto sweetie belle impactando incluso a sus amigas, que la miraron con una cara de asombro-¿¡que!? Estudie ciertos minerales.

-es de la tierra de los dragones-una mentira acelerada responde Flower Light.

-dragones e…. –dijo apple bloom que junto sus amigas no parecía, tragarse la historia de la unicornio –bueno llegamos –dijo señalando el pintoresco pueblo.

Flower Light había vivido toda su vida en canterlot y saliendo a otros reinos, pero jama sabia estado en ponyville, solo leído en diarios acerca de este poblado, que realmente hacía gala de una vida más simple y menos ajetreada que la capital .era realmente un paraíso, su estructuras de casa era simplemente bellas sus calles no estaban ajetreadas de ponis, con su cabeza tan elevada que se les podía ver sus cuellos .pero en toda esa belleza ella recordó lo que era y lo que había estudiado por tanto tiempo, tres meses ella calculo realmente ¿cuánto tiempo paso? no lo sabía con certeza. Realmente ella solo estudio lo que debía hacer jamás, tuvo tiempo para ponerlo en práctica, lo peor era que jamás tubo entrenamiento de cómo usar sus armas, eso la colocaba más nerviosa de lo que podía estar.

-Ya llegamos señorita Flower –señalaron las potrillas un enorme árbol que rea una casa tenia ventanas, pórticos y un telescopio. Ambas ponis entraron a la biblioteca, repleta de estantes con libros y una cabeza de caballo tallada en madera en una mesa redonda. Más parecía una cómoda casa que una biblioteca

-¡TWILIGHT! –grito un dragón purpura con verde –¡TE NECESITAN ¡

-unn…dr…..dragón-ella dijo algo impactada, ganándose las miradas de más dudas de las cutie mark crusaders-ola señor dragón como esta- Flower Light había ganado un miedo sepulcral a los dragones luego que visito el hades, para su orientación, tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con un de las bestias mítica de la muerte el dragón negro, esa cosa era enorme y no parecía mirara con piedad a ninguno de sus acompañantes incluido ella.

_**Flashback**_

Mirando fijamente con sus ojos de color rojo, sus escamas negras y gruesas sus enormes alas, está el dragón mirándolos con esa expresión imparcial y terrorífica.

-que trajo la marea de la vida a las costas lejanas, de la jurisdicción de los antiguos-dijo el dragón con un asentó tosco y poco refinado.

- Flower Light había aguantado más de lo necesario-creo que mejor me voy de aquí-se movió lentamente para salir de la cueva.

-¡tú! la pequeña alma mortal que deja mis dominios ¿acaso no tiene el valor suficiente? o le temes más a la muerte que a los vivos –rugió el dragón asiendo un estruendo en la cueva.

-yo no tengo miedo-se acercó con valor y determinación .mientras apretaba todo su cuerpo-bes…..tu…eres el….miedos, ¡DRAGÓN MIEDOSO!

-niña ya eres grandecita –dijo señalando su entrepierna .sonde el líquido de la orina, caía libremente, por el pánico de la unicornio.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Flower Light salió corriendo de la caverna dejando a los demás con una cara de incógnita.

_**Final de **__**Flashback**_

Mientras la unicornio ploma se desconectaba, en sus pensamientos una vos la izo volver en si

-¡ya voy spike!-bajando de las escalera, una alicornio morada, no tan grande como se lo imagino Flower Light-a aquí estoy, ola chicas y –miro fijamente a la unicornio gris – ¿qué le pasa a tus ojos? eso no me es natural.

-es una especie de enfermedad – respondió scootaloo.

-mmmm-la alicornio la miro fijamente –bueno yo no creo que allá otra explicación, al menos que seas un experimento fallido, de la central, ultra secreta de los unicornios donde experimentan, con la magia, en su estado más puro y volátil –empezó a respirar rápidamente.

-twilight cálmate –dijo el dragón mientras, ella parecía relajarse un poco-y no más libro, acerca de conspiraciones, ella solo tiene esa enfermedad en los ojos y naden quiere repetir el caso de zecora cierto-la alicornio se coloca un poco roja.

-lo siento mi nombre es twilight sparkle –spike le pega un pequeño codazo -jejejej lo siento soy la princesa twilight, recién me estoy acostumbrando al título y tú eres.

-soy Flower Light-estrecho su casco –ola –twilight hizo lo mismo y lo retiro rápidamente, mientras se tocaba su casco la alicornio.

-estas helada muy helada –dijo twilight –como es eso posible –toco el pelaje de la unicornio ploma para darse cuenta de lo mismo-o mejor dicho que eres tú .niñas conmigo creo que ella ni si quera es un poni-las cutie mark crusaders se miraron por un instante y corrieron detrás de la princesa. El tiempo le había enseñado que nada era lo que parece, hasta demostrar lo contrario –spike envía una mensaje a la princesa…. spike

El joven dragón miro a ambas ponis con una cara de pocos, amigos y una maldad oculta que ni si quera sabía que tenía, twilight estaba impactada por esto.

-¿spike que te sucede? ¿Algo te callo mal? o….-el dragón levanto su dedo en señal de que se callara.

-he aguantado mucho .llevo dos años y ni si quera te has dado cuenta, no es verdad princesa, no viste las señales o el cielo teñido en sangre. Claro que vas a ver algo-se sentó en el marco de sofá-eres tan siega que arias, tropezar aun topo y tan estúpida como la princesa, cree que con amistad se resuelven las cosas. Pues te diré que no, ustedes son mero ganado, y tu jodidas cutie mark crusaders no han hecho más que entrometerse, pero disfrutare sacándoles las extrañas –el dragón se lamio las garras-y tu Flower Light tu eres algo extraño de ver en estos días, jamás creí que el lame botas de Azrael fuera a dejar que esto pasara, en cierto modo todos nos volvemos o más estúpido o más listos.

-¡SPIKE¡ BASTA NO SÉ QUÉ TE OCURRE PERO NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ME OFENDAS, NI A LAS NIÑAS-spike miro a twilight, con una mirada que hizo a la princesa cuestionarse si era o no su asistente-¿quién eres?

-¡bingo! y tenemos una ganadora, danos aplausos y más aplausos –salto del sofá-ya era hora, cada noche me aguante las ganas de probar tu fina carne, pero justo hoy era el día en que lo aria, pero todo se fue a la mierda, pero-dio una sonrisa con cientos de afilados dientes –ahora que están todas ustedes, me las boya comer, a la mierda con el plan.

-¡Come te esto!- un casco plomo golpea el pecho del dragón mandándolo con puerta y todo al subterráneo-¡mierda! sí que tengo fuerza.

-spike….-dijo casi en un chillido twilight .mientras las demás potrillas estaban en impacto generalizado ¿qué había pasado? era la pregunta, que fue opacada por unos pasos calmado de las escalera del subterráneo.

-al frente de los ponis estaba spike, con la pierna rota, el cuello torcido, y su mano goteaba un líquido negro, que al caer quemaba la madera del piso-pero que desastre-se reacomodo la pierna, se enderezo el cuello y la herida de la mano sano –y bien ¿que ibas a hacer luego de matarme?

-nada - Flower Light estaba al frente del dragón- ¿pero qué aras sin alma?-puso sus cascos en el pecho y jalo. Como salía en sus libros, pero nada paso. Spike tomo su casco y la tiro contra los estantes como si fuera peso muerto.

-así que esos eres-decía el dragón con intriga en su voz –pero te diré algo, yo no tengo alma a la cual tú puedas destruir o arrebatar, así que jamás podrás hacerme daño.

Una estantería llena de libros se estrella contra spike, enterrándolo en la pared de la biblioteca.

-twilight ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto apple bloom a la princesa, que había hecho eso de puro instinto.

-eso te enseñara spike loco-dijo scootaloo

La estantería se mueve rebelando al dragón intacto y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hizo tiritar a todo las presentes.

-saben ponis, me encanta comer la carne angustiada le da un gusto a amargo-la boca de dragón se abre por completo volviéndose tan grande como su cabeza –¡graaaaaaaaaaaaa!-grito spike.

Flower Light se repone rápidamente y depara un rayo de su cuerno hacia el dragón, haciendo que se estrellarse contra la pared, rápidamente golpea en el vientre del dragón enviándolo al techo y con un hechizo de contención lo encierra en el techo.

-¡pero que criatura era esa! –pregunto la unicornio ploma.

-no lo sé, pero creo que el campo no durara mucho-las ponis se apresuran y la abren la puerta…..

-¡pinkie-pie! no hay tiempo debemos salir, algo le ocurre a spike debemos buscar un doctor-dijo twilight mientras las potrillas, la sujetaban con un terror enorme.

-o twilight aquí no pasa nada, yo venía a darle la bienvenida a mi nueva amiga Flower Light-dijo pinkie-pie dando su sonrisa de siempre .pero twilight noto algo mal ¿cómo ella sabía el nombre de la extraña poni?

-¿y cómo sabes el nombre de ella?-señalo a la unicornio.

-pues porque soy pinkie –contesto dando una sonrisa.

Ya caía la tarde para dar paso a la noche y cinco ponis estaba en la puerta de la biblioteca intentado hacer entender a pinkie de lo que pasaba.

-si lo que sea, mejor no vamos antes de que spike salga de su jaula –decía de manera nerviosa sweetie belle mientras miraba, el pueblo donde no había ponis circulando.

-eso no lo puedo permitir-la cara de pinkie cambio a una seria, mientras mostraba unos filosos dientes como de piraña –vamos chicas, quédense a comer ustedes son el plato fuerte.

Una puerta golpea la cabeza de pinkie asiéndola bolar en contra de una casa.

Era la segunda bes que Twilight atacaba a una amiga. Pero realmente lo eran ¿quiénes eran realmente sus amigas? ¿O simplemente era una trampa? ¿Todo fue una mentira? su cabeza intentaba procesar lo que estaba pasando .la unicornio la jalo en dirección a la salida de pueblo .twilight reacciono y empezó a correr.

-crees que es fácil-grito pinkie –estamos en todas partes no hay lugar a salvo en este mundo.

-spike salió por la puerta – ¿se escapó cierto? –pregunto spike a la poni, con un tono de voz iracundo.

-creo que la personalidad de la poni me jugo en contra, era muy eufórica, pero ellos no saben lo que vendrá -decía pinkie-pie mientras acomodaba la puerta en la biblioteca.

-es cierto a estas alturas el plan ya debe estarse ejecutando –spike sonrió –pobre twilight su compañero, sabia tan bien creo, que aun guardo un trozo de él.

-agradece que el dragón fue fácil, la jodida poni no paro de gritar y de chillar no quiero morí, y además sabia a pastel, enserio que sabor más nauseabundo, como alguien sabe a pasten –se quejó pinkie.

-¡crees que esto del dragón fue fácil! El dragoncito estaba profundamente enamorado de una pony, enserio parecía marinado en pasión y amor, no me quejo de sabor era perfecto .pero basta de nosotros como esta nuestra carismática líder, ¿no has dado más trabajo? ¿O podemos empezar a probar la mercadería?

-aun no, debemos mantener el perfil bajo y tiene algo de ADN, para poder sustituir a la princesa –pregunto pinkie.

-ADN de esa tonta es sencillo -levanto su garra y mostro un mechón morado-siempre asido un placer –miro el cielo nocturno – ¿un aperitivo formal antes de dormir?-pregunto spike

-pues claro, consigamos algo de queso, todo sabe mejor con queso-respondió pinkie .mientras spike asintió.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 nada es lo que parece**

La princesa luna, hacia sus recorridos nocturno como siempre. Ella era un alicornio enfrascada en su trabajo, ya que era lo único que la mantenía con la moral alta, a pesar de ser una princesa era temida por todo canterlot, y no gozaba tanto de aprecio de los potros, pero siempre tenía la noche y sus placeres, como el silencio y el amor joven que paseaba .luna solía vigilar los sueños de los ponis y ayudarlos a enfrentar sus miedos, pero hoy había terminado rápido y quera hacer una broma a su hermana, ya que ella estaría asta tarde con unos papeles.

_**Cuidaos niños de la noche, porque es lo que esconde, lo que realmente debes temer**_- texto del hades.

Luna camina entre las sombras del castillo, ella agradecía haber sido siempre silenciosa en ciertos asuntos, como escurrirse de las reuniones .siempre se preguntó si triunfaría como ninja, pero hoy quería sorprender a su hermana que la veía estresada en la última semana .ingreso al palacio real y se escondió en la sombras para esperar y sorprender a su hermana.

-esto será genial –susurro luna. Antes que pudiera saltar y sorprenderla dentro su sobrino, con una cara de terror e ira que emanaba de él, como si hubiese descubierto algo. La princesa celestia lo miro y levanto una ceja.

-¿qué quieres sobrino? –dijo casi sin prestarle atención, mientras volvía a sus asuntos leyendo libros de contabilidades y asuntos del reino.

-¿¡que quiero!? –una vena se hincho en la cabeza del unicornio blanco –¡pues! que dejes de vender nuestra fabrica a terratenientes .los alimentos ,energía y la misma seguridad acaban de ser comprada casi por un desconocido, que planeas hacer tía, ya se te soltó un tornillo o no piensas-esas palabras hicieron eco, más ningún guardia se movió de su lugar.

-¿acaso te quejas de mi gestión? ¿O porque no te toco una parte del pastel?-dijo celestia mientras luna escuchaba esto desde las sombras – ¿o querías que esa fuera tu idea?

-que yo seré mucho, pero lo que haces es darle poder aún desconocido y debilitar a los nobles, ¿qué quieres acerté con todo el poder?-dijo Blueblood

-¿yo hacerme con todo el poder?-dejo sus asuntos, se puso de pie y se acercó a su sobrino-para que sepas yo siempre he velado por el ganado…..perdón mis súbditos, en más sentido de los que tu pudieras comprender sobrino –coloco su ala en su hombro – ¿pequeño tienes hambre?

-puede ser, pero primero debemos discutir, porque le dejaste los límites a las naciones enemigas desprotegidos, además me he enterado de la desaparición de mucamas, que está sucediendo tía acaso un intento de asesinato –las preguntas del joven príncipe inquietaron a la princesa haciendo una mueca en la cara de esta.

-tranquilízate, todo estará bien-dijo celestia –todo estará bien-una extraña sensación calo en luna mientras estaba observando.

-tía no es por ser grosero, pero yo me preocupo por el bien de los nobles y del pueblo, no podemos dejar que se siga privatizando todo, planeo postulas una ley que lo prohibirá tengo la mitas del consejo a mi favor, lo sentó –dijo el príncipe Blueblood con una determinación que impresiono a luna ¿tan mal se estaban colocando las cosas? ¿O se iban a colocar? .el principie miro a celestia, que lo mirón con una mirada que jamás creyó de su tía.

-creo que tu serás de interferencia para nuestros planes –dijo celestia con una mirada penetrante –lastima tenía planes de dejarte para el final.

-estas más loca de lo que creí-la boca de celestia se abrió, rebelando cientos de colmillos y barias lenguas. El príncipe abrió sus ojos con un temor sepulcral- ¡por los dioses!

-cerca pero no-rujió celestia.

Ante los ojos de luna vio, como su sobrino era devorado de una manera tan aberrante, que tuvo que taparse la boca de las ganas de vomitar. Miro como su hermana se tragaba al unicornio y los guardias no movían un musculo, hasta que del príncipe solo quedo una mancha de sangre en el blanco piso .luna intento retroceder, pero lo que había visto la dejo impactada sus cascos tiritaban y no quería salir de su sombra que le daba cierta seguridad.

-¡limpien!-dijo celestia –sabia tierno como un bebe –sonrió mostrando una fila de dientes afilados .mientras los guardias hacen lo mismo.

-su majestad-dijo un guardia-y que aremos con los nobles –la miro con un respeto casi de muerte.

-no te preocupes tendré hambre de nuevo –los miro –dije limpiar no lamer el piso, ya les daré mas mucamas y avisen a los demás que no debemos come mucho, antes de terminar el plan podríamos enojar a nuestro padre –ambos asintieron .dejando limpio el lugar de la muerte de Blueblood –traigan al doble de mi estúpido sobrino –sonrió tenemos un mundo que conquistar.

Luna se reincorporo y ocupando un hechizo desapareció sin hacer el destello de luz. La noche eran frías y silenciosas espeto por los cascos de luna, que corría entre las calles de canterlot. En su mente corrían cientos de preguntas, su hermana era un monstruo, ¿o si no lo era?, ¿esta era una invasión de que clase los Changeling? no era imposible, ¿discord? no sabía del ese tiempo, mucho tiempo lo único que sabía con certeza era que debía salir de aquí.

Luna corrían en las calles de canterlot hasta que salió volando de esta, era de noche sus dominios nadie podía verla y era lo que ella quería ¿adónde iría?, su mente le brindo una respuesta rápida twilight era una amiga pero y que pasa si era una de esas cosas .miro las copas de los arboles hasta que vio una figura familiar, asiéndole señas a la distancia entre los árboles .a pesar de la confusión de luna ella bajo.

-¿discord eres tú o no?-dijo luna mientras el dracones se escondió entre las sombras-¡responde!

-no tengo mucho tiempo-dijo con un tono de voz casi arrastrándolo-ellos llegaron de los reinos de las costas lejanas.

-¿costas lejanas? de que hablas discord, muéstrate-apunto con su cuerno que empezó brillar .luna miro a discord y casi le da un infarto-que te hicieron –el dracones tenía heridas por todo su cuerpo y mordiscos frescos.

-no hay tiempo, ellos –miro para todo los lados –me seguirán pronto-miro a luna-no importa que uses con ellos, solo golpéalos con tu fuerza, la magia es inútil se la miraba con una cara de sorprendida –e echo los tratos, robe algo y use lo último de energía para traer aun poder mayor, lo malo es que cause un caos en algún reino superior.

-¿qué trajiste discord?-pregunto luna .mientras miraba a discord con una cara de confusión miedo e ira.

-lo siento luna traje a la muerte –discord miro para todo los lados-no la de nuestra realidad conozco a Estib. Convoque a su superior, pero no te preocupes me han dicho que tiene, cierta debilidad por nosotros –luna estaba a punto de estallar de ira.

-calmándose -discord ¿qué pasa?, porque mi hermana acaba de-no dijo más e intento borrara esa imagen de su mente.

-¿la falsa celestia? –luna lo miro sorprendido-mira ten cuidado no confíes ni en los elementos porque fueron lo primero en neutralizados –volvió a mirar a los arboles -confía en tu instinto .!Mierda! me encontraron, corre luna –discord chasqueo los dedos y desapareció . Luna alzo vuelo y continúo su huida hacia donde sus alas la llevaran.

Siguió volando de una forma apresurada durante horas.

-"_mis alas me duelen"_-pensó luna .miro el cielo y en contra de lo creía el sol emergió a su hora sin que luna lo hiciera alguien bajo su astro – ¿qué es esto?! Soy yo quien baja la luna! –luna no daba crédito a lo que veía. Era su propia magia la que lo hacía, pero ella no lo hizo así que, recurriendo a lo más idea más simple –¡me clonaron! –pero luna tampoco era estúpida, en ciertos asuntos había leído muchos libros de aventura y ficción para saber de lo que se trataba –así que intentan mantener las apariencia.

-¡LUNA!-un grito desconocido sale del cielo –¡maldita zorra espera un vida y muerte para vengarme lo que le hiciste a mi pueblo! miro y casi le da un infarto, algo volaba en dirección de ella y era una cosa que jama sabia visto. Usaba ropa negra con un pirsin en la boca, era una clase de mono calvo, de sexo femenino eso no había duda, pero lo raro era que volaba en una guadaña y no tenía una cara de buenos amigos.

-espera de-el ser salto de su guadaña hacia luna y tomo una de sus alas, mientras caían ambas al suelo-¡Carmen! ¡Maldita zorra grábatelo emperatriz! ¡Salve la noche eterna!-levanto su guadaña con facilidad .luna viendo la hoja, ocupo su cuerno para desviar la punta –no sé de qué hablas yo-la humana empuño su mano y la golpeó en la cara –¡perra! no te basto con matar a mi prometido –la tomo del cuello y empezó a presionar. Mientras el enorme satélite la luna se iba para dar paso al día. La princesa luna estaba siendo oficiada, el cuerno de luna lanzo un rayo haciéndola caerse de la pansa de la princesa hacia el suelo .luna recupero el equilibrio y maniobro como pudo asta estrellarse en unos arbustos.

-luna miro de reojo mientras se paraba-creo que me….-un sonido de pasos a la luz débil del sol. la vio caminando como si no hubiese recibido ningún daño ¿quién era? ¿Y porque la conocía a ella? ¿Y porque la llamo emperatriz? eran preguntas, que era mejor dejar para después .su cuerno brillo con un aura lanzando cientos de pequeñas esferas, sabía que no bebía, pero era lo mejor que se le ocurrió.

La humana miro esas esferas de energía –emperatriz, me sorprende los siglos te hicieron débil-movió su guadaña, asta hacerla girara a gran velocidad y salió corriendo contras el ataque de luna .la energía fue neutralizada, por la guadaña giratoria lanzándolas para los lados, mientras la humana avanzaba hasta quedar al frente de luna –te hubiese perdonado todo –luna la ataca con su casco, pero Carmen lo desvió –pero tu propio hijo –luna se detuvo su cerebro se quebró en un- ¿!Qué!? –¡solo porque lo ame! –sus ojos completamente negros, mirara ron los de luna –aun así te hubiese perdonado- repitió mientras una lagrima, salió de sus ojos negros –matar a mi hijo, era tu nieto-levanto la guadaña .mientras sus ojos llenos de lágrimas –¡muere zorra! –La guadaña se detuvo –la human miro el arma se había enredado en las ramas de los arboles-¿bromeas? maldita naturaleza.

Luna uso el poco impulso, tacleo con todo su peso a la humana y cayéndole encima –no sé de qué me hablas –luna miro los ojos negros tan llenos de odio que casi le recordaban cuando era nigtmare moon –pero lo siento, no sé de qué me hablas-dijo sin apartar sus ojos de esta.

El sol salió con fuerza en la mañana rebelando la cruda verdad.

La humana la miro fijamente –tu –dijo con un tono lleno de ira –¿eres la emperatriz luna?

-soy la princesa luna de equestria

Carmen miro a la princesa, en cierto aspectos tenían un gran similitud con la emperatriz, pero a la bes era diferente, en muchos aspectos .desvió su mirada, dándose cuenta del error que ella comentó, como se le pudo olvidad los mundos paralelos, lo gigante del Multiverso ella pensó que dios estaba aburrido un día y decidió crear mundos alternativo –¡enserio!-miro el cielo de la mañana-¡enserio dios! ¡Enserio! –Luna lo miro con una cara de extrañeza –para esa mierda tiene tiempo pero para los mortales, no tienes un recondenado minuto que dios eres –miro a luna a la cara o a esta versión –empuño su mano y de un golpe se la saco de encima desenredo su guadaña y golpeó.

La punta de la guadaña estaba aún lado de su cara-lo siento princesa-la humana le extendió su mano para párala –es la costumbre –soy Carmen eso, lo sabe soy la muerte –esas palabras llegaron a hacer a luna temblar de miedo, pero de esperanza.

-¿y tú puedes detenerlo que está pasando? –Luna ignoro la mano y se levantó por sí sola, se sobo su cara en señal de dolor –vamos solo mueve tu guadaña y destruye a los monstruos, discord te trajo por algo no.

-Carmen la miro con cierto rubor-es que aún no término el curso, solo me faltaba unos meses-dijo casi sin importancia.

-¿! Qué!? Acaso eres o no –dijo luna algo enfadada-o eres uno de esos mostros que quiere confundirme-apunto con su cuerno.

-acaso eres idiota estoy en entrenamiento pero creo-puso su mano en su mentón mientras pensaba-su excelencia debe andar por aquí, él debe saber lo que pasa –luna la miro confundida-el hijo de Azrael el arcángel.

-¿Azrael el que? –pregunto luna.

-hay mitos en mi tierra, mitos del viejo mundo que se fueron con nosotros a su mundo, bueno uno alternativo-dijo Carmen mientras luna parecía, intrigada -podemos caminar y conversar –luna asiente y camina junto a la humana que toma su guadaña y se la coloca en el hombro.

-¿y que eres?–pregunto luna

-soy un humana ¿Por qué? jamás as visto uno. Bueno era, ahora soy algo mas-dijo sin pensar mucho lo que decía.

-humanos….-luna pensó pon un minuto –humanos…creo que los he oído acaso tu raza, es un mito en equestria.

-si suele ser un mito.

-Pero me ibas a contar acerca de ese azmiler

-es Azrael, pero lo conocen como la noche primogénita, la verdadera muerte él es…como se describe un ser de incalculable poder, según lo que entendí mira el infinito de todo como nada, y a pesar de lo que dije, tiene una compasión enorme, a él no parece agradarle que gente reviva a los muertos, pero tiene un trabajo importante .si él se marcha de su imperio nadie lo podría mantener porque él es sobre la muerte pero es esta –dijo Carmen mientras miraba el paisaje con una relajación de alma –eso es lo que se, nadie le be siempre está en su castillo, negro sabes ahora que lo pienso él es lo más cerca que estaría de hablar con dios y para quejarme –golpeó sus dos manos en señal de furia.

-¿y porque te quejarías con tu dios? –pregunto luna

-¿porque? crea todo y lo deja tirado, dejando a una banda de niños mimados que se encargue y lo primero que hacen es declarase una guerra, mientras su padre observa mientras se destruyen y no hace nada –dijo la humana.

-eso es horrible, como pudo permitir eso

-según él, todo es parte de un plan, ¿pero que plan? –Se armó de valor para comentar esto-se lo preguntare a su excelencia, cuando lo encuentre a ver que escusa tiene.

-y como es ese tal excelencia –pregunto luna.

-es como mirar una pared según me han contado, es como una roca nada de hablar más de la cuenta y esas cosa- .luna parecía algo escéptica ante lo oído ¿nadie podía ser así? ¿O sí?

Ambas siguieron caminado, cada huna con una clase de desconfianza en la otra, pero algunas beses solo se debe tener algo de fe en los demás.


	4. Chapter 4

Ya había pasado el verano los grifos habían, recogido su cosecha y la mayoría de los puertos se serraban por un tiempo, por las heladas que bajaban de las montañas, que soplaba un viento frio que aria a cualquier grifo alejarse, espeto un clan los albino habían vivido en la montaña por generaciones, no había nadie que les ganase en lo que hacían, habían sido escogido por su resistencia la frio para cuidar los límites del país, pero acaso alguien sería tan idiota como pasar en pleno invierno.

Por desagracia las reglas de los mortales, se hicieron para romperse. En tanta blancura de la montaña, un punto negro camina en bajada. su cuerpo no tiene pelaje, no siente frio, ni el sol sobre su piel, solo camina acompañado de silencio. Su cabello blanco se mescla con la nieve, su traje negro lo hace resaltar como su bufanda. se recuesta en la nieve mientras, observa la nieve caer, de una forma que ningún ser la observaría, se imagina el cielo azul entre tanta nubes y nieve el viento lo golpea fuerte y se levanta de su lugar.

Observa las montañas tan blancas a pesar que sus ojos están vendados, el ve. Camina por la nieve ¿que pensara? ¿Porque no da una maldición? ¿O acaso desea encontrar algo? ¿O be en el caos algo divino? ¿Y paleando de antemano? –_"Quien conoce los camino de Dios" _–piensa. Sigue caminando y bajando la montaña.

-lo ves ¿qué cosa es eso? –un susurro entre la nieve y el viento.

-no lose, pero mejor nos encargamos el jefe se enojara si no lo atacamos –susurro otra voz.

-yo no me enojare solo es mejor esperara-susurro otra

-¿porque mejor no hablamos con él?-dijo una voz diferente.

Los tres grifos se dieron media vuelta y el ser los miro con sus ojos vendados .cada uno de ellos se tragó su saliva ¿cómo era posible que los escuchara en tanta nevazón y viento?

-díganme-dijo el ser-¿dónde se encuentra el reino de equestria?

-hacia el sur –deslizo su garra hacia su espada .y la desenvaino-bien….-miro para todas partes no había nadie simplemente desapareció.

"_**El sueño de cualquiera es ser libre"**_-texto del hades

* * *

El bosque everfree siempre asido temido por los ponis, por su manera antinatural de ser, todo se cuida por sí solo, eso es algo extraño en este mundo dependiente de la magia. Cuáquera que deseara esconderse seria bienvenido, pero incluso las bestias de aquí temen a lo que se avecina los espíritus ancestrales del bosque, acuden a esconderse de lo inminente un hambre sin fin.

-que día no –dijo Flower Light mientras se acomodaba en el suelo-que lugar más húmedo y que lugar más extraño, todo parece tan natural que llega a dar miedo-toco una planta-y no intenta comente.

-bien ¿y que eres tú? –dijo twilight sin rodeos, antes que las potrillas se despertaran-contesta-apunto con su cuerno –si no quieres que te fulmine de esta vida-ese comentario hizo soltar una carcajada a la unicornio ploma –de que te ríes

-jajajajjajajaaj es solo que me quieres matar ¿no?, pero yo soy la muerte-dijo sonriendo –bueno estoy en entrenamiento –twilight la miro con una mirada penetrante-está bien soy iniciada, pero había sido elevada de rango, ahora soy completamente funcional.

-asique eres una parca, eso es algo interesante –decía twilight mientras se sobaba el mentón con su casco –y dime que deidad de ase cargo del mas allá, con lo que sabes podríamos saber más de lo que hay en la otra vida

-te diré algo corto ese ser a quien llaman emperador, es un ser de tan gran poder que hacia opacar lo que creí y como cuentan las cosas no es cien por ciento verdad –dijo la unicornio mientras miraba sus brazaletes y los tocaba con su casco.

Las cutie mark crusaders empiezan a despertarse

-ya…. podemos ir a ver a nuestras hermanas –pregunto apple bloom, mientras se limpiaba la cara para despertarse junto con las demás.

-si Rarity debe estar preocupada –dijo sweetie belle mientras, se ponía de pie –debemos irnos tuve una horrible pesadilla.

-no lo fue –dijo de manera rápida twilight .causando un impacto a las potrillas que lo único que deseaban que todo lo que habían visto fuera mentira.

-¡entonces debo avisarle a mí!, familia ellos deben saber –dijo nerviosa apple bloom

-mi hermana, mis padres debo irme-decía sweetie belle asiendo un melodrama de novela.

-o no mis padres, Rainbow –dijo scootaloo.

Ambas ponis estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando la unicornio de pelaje pomo y crin roja dijo algo que las detuvo.

-y que pasa si ellas ya son una de esas cosas…

* * *

En las catacumbas de canterlot, donde los peores criminales iban a pagar, se encuentra vacías, las celdas sin ningún alma, solo una está ocupada .los cascos hacen eco por las escaleras, mientras la princesa celestia baja a este lugar, ase señas a los guardia para abrir la puerta que conduce a la prisión .camina hasta colocarse al frente de una reja.

-hola como esta, mi princesa favorita-al frente de celestia estaba otra, en un estado más demacrado y con una cantidad de cortes y mordiscos. Le dio una mira llena de rencor-o no me mires así celestia, ase que me vuelva masoquista y deseo sacarte otro trozo de ti –sonrió mostrando sus colmillos afilados.

-¿!qué quieres¡?

-¿¡yo!? ¡Nada¡ –se acercó y lamió la cara de la otra celestia –recuerdo tan bien, lo que nos decía nuestra madre, cuida a luna es nuestro deber como hermanas mayores-los ojos de la prisionera se abrieron y moviéndose entre toda las cadenas ,que la ataban, intento atacar a su doble.

-¡ESO SON MIS RECUERDOS! –grito con ira

-¡nuestros! recuerdos será, además a mí no me engañas, ya que tengo tus memorias –sonrió de manera sombría-tu siempre velando por los demás, solo para ocultar tus fallas, como hermana asta adoptaste, como estudiante a una unicornio, que por cierto te salió listilla se logró escapar –la prisionera dio una sonrisa.

-sabría que ella podría lograrlo –la miro-puede que seamos iguales, pero también somos diferente

-lose celestia-dijo el doble –siempre buscando el lado positivo, pero te diré algo ya remplace a luna

-la cara de la prisionera cambio de confianza a ira-¡QUE LE HICISTE MI HERMANITA MALDITA! …..-un casco blanco la ase callar.

-no le he hecho nada, ella escapo –se dirigió a la puerta –pero no te preocupes la encontraremos ya que no hay reino al que pueda escapar, los reinos grifos están en nuestro poder, minotauros también y sin contar con tu sobrina a mis condolencias.

-la verdadera celestia apretó sus dientes con la poca fuerza que les quedaba –cundo salga de aquí rogaras a los dioses, pero no te tendré piedad.

-dioses ya me los comí –dijo la otra celestia mientras sonreía –aun te diré algo, si sales de este lugar los guardias te devoraran, como un mangar llevas aquí casi dos años y nadie se dio cuenta, bueno tu sobrino casi-los ojos de celestia se abrieron de golpe a pesar de las pocas fueras que le quedaban –si fue sabroso ayer me lo comí

-¡TÚ TE IRAS AL TÁRTARO! –la otra celestia se acercó

-yo vengo de un barrio peor, no estoy para jugar con niños en esta versión del infierno-afirmo mientras serraba la puerta de la celda –adiós y cundo encuentre a tu hermana, tu sabes.

La prisión volvió a esta vacía, solo acompañada por una celestia en pésimo estado, o eso creyó en el piso de la prisión, una neblina negra empezó inundar el lugar. Celestia miro su aliento un enorme frió empezó a inundar la sala, al frente de ella apareció un grifo de plumas cafés, con blanco y ojos negros.

-¡qué suerte! –miro para todo los lados .lamió su garra para sentir el viento –me lleva, como es que me pierdo en este lugar .hola que ases aquí-dijo el grifo mirando a celestia con una sonrisa –pareces estar disfrutando pues te deseo suerte.

-¡espera! ¿Quién eres y como llegaste? aquí acaso ¿puedes usar magia? –pregunto la princesa.

- no, yo soy el teniente apolo del emperador Azrael –dijo mientras la miro –y tú eres la princesa celestia de…de…. Algo –miro por las rejas –adiós ten suerte-y antes que celestia pudiera decir algo el grifo se trasformó en sombras y se dispersó hasta desaparecer.

* * *

En la blancura de las montañas se puede ver a una persona vestida de negro, sentada en una roca operando algo.

El sonido de pisadas en la nieve se hace presente-hola su excelencia, hace tiempo quería hablar con usted-un grifo café, con blanco apareció.

-apolo-exclamo la persona sentada – ¿porque planeas lo imposible? ¿Y codicias lo incansable?

-sé muy bien su excelencia -levanto su garra y apareció una espada negra, con una piedra amarilla incrustada en la hoja –que usted si puede concederme la resurrección, deseo estar vivo ya no mas trabajo, sentir todo lo que antes sentía-apunto con su espada-usted me concederá eso, osino lo matare e calculado todo e incluso ustedes pueden sufrir.

-acaso ¿tientas a la balanza? –Lo miro y se levantó de su roca-el tiempo, para habla se terminó ¿verdad?, estas convenido, puedo verlo-levanto su mano –lastima-una pequeña llama apareció y se trasformó en una espada de fuego, dejando al grifo impresionado.

El grifo ataca con gran habilidad moviéndola espada de derecha a izquierda. A una velocidad casi no visible –¡maldición! quédate quieto-grito apolo, mientras ocupo sus garras para tomar el traje del ser, mientras este intenta atacar. La persona del esmoquin, esquiva los ataques con sus manos en la espalda, junto con su espada, como si su preocupación fuera nula.

-Rendirte, sería la mejor decisión –dijo él.

-¿rendirme? –el grifo sonrió -jamás hasta que me des la resurrección.

-esa decisión, ya la sabia –el ser apunto con su espada al grifo –todos los caminos, apuntaban a este –su pies se hundió en la nieve, tomo impulso y se acercó a grifo a gran velocidad, movió su espada. Apolo ocupo su espada negra, para frenar el ataque .ambas espadas chocan, y ambos seres se miran.

-te concedo, tu ultima plegaria-dice él.

-mejor trágate lo que está diciendo –el grifo salta para atrás, eleva el vuelo y se lanza contra su enemigo apuntándolo con su espada .baja a gran velocidad

-el destino del mortal, es tan incierto -levanta su dedo y detiene la espada –llegó a tener empatía-la espada del grifo se empieza a trisar –pero me aseguro, que la traición se paga con sangre.

-eso crees ¡actívate! –La espada negras, empezó a salir chispas eléctrica-déjame decirte como hacer una trampa así-el grifo soltó la espada y se alejó.

_¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!_ Una cantidad de polvo y hielo, salto por todo los lados .y un cuarto de una montaña tenía un enorme cráter.

-tontos inmortales, jamás saben lo que no beben subestimar –el grifo miro triunfante el cráter .una silueta camina por los escombros se sacude el polvo. Una espada de fuego brilla en su mano derecha, con la izquierda se limpia el polvo.

-saber que la balanza, no se puede burlar para ustedes-el ser salió del polvo y hielo.

La cara del grifo lo reflejaba todo .levanto sus alas y se echó a bolar lo más rápido que pudo luego de esconderse en una nube suspiro aliviado.

-¡mierda! debí planearlo mej…-una luz atravesó al grifo. El impactado apolo se tocó el pecho, dando se cuneta de una espada de fuego, que lo atravesaba .sonrió ante esto – ¡mugre! –Escupió algo de sangre y se arrastró por la nube hasta llegar adonde habían unos zapatos negro .miro hacia arriba, viendo las venda en sus ojos, su cabello blanco y un par de alas negras -este era mi camino desde el principio.

-si-tomo su espada, sacándola del pecho de grifo.

-creo que…. –sus ojos se serraron y su aliento lo abandono.

-apolo tus días sean contados –desapareció de la nube.

* * *

En una cueva .se podían oír las gotas de agua, el viento asiendo acto de presencia, pero al final de la cueva, hay una puerta tallada de acero con cadenas que la mantienen serrada, pero la puerta está parcialmente abierta y un ojo de lagarto mira atreves de la hendija oscura, alumbrando como una estrella ese lugar vacío, en esa hendija mas ojos se abren y miran.

-pronto, muy pronto- susurran con una voz que ase cantar al olvido una canción de caos y destrucción-resurgir de su prisión y hacer temblar la creación –levanto sus cascos ante esos ojos que parecen mirarla.

-¡libéranos de este tormento!

-¡sácanos de este lugar!

-¡ese es tu deber hazlo!

-¡se complaciente libéranos!

-aun no puedo mis señores –la poni se postro –aun ase faltan más ingredientes, para termina el ritual.

-te daremos el poder que necesitas, hazlo que debas, mientras nuestros pequeños asen lo que deben, no nos decepciones o tu cabeza será de nuestro agrado, en su lugar de tu admiración.

-claro mis señores no los decepcionare, ante esta encomienda –la poni se retira dejando a los seres mirando por una hendija.

-creador-dijo una vos procedente del ojo más grande, de color verde luminoso –tus hijos van hacer libres, los recibirás con los brazos abierto-el viento se arremolino en la caverna.

En los cielos de equestria, sin previo aviso callo una gota de agua, y después millones cayeron en equestria y los demás reinos había truenos y relámpagos resonaban por el cielo, asiendo opacar el sol ningún Pegaso sabía lo que pasa, en cada reino el cielo era mirado con admiración y temor .en medio de un bosque un ser de esmoquin negro se detiene.

-miro el cielo con cierta admiración, entre tanto caos armonioso y entre esos rugidos de rayos y vientos una voz habla un idioma que nadie entiende, y es confundido con los truenos, pero para él era diferente. Mira el castillo de canterlot – ¡si mi señor! lo que tu ordenes-de su espalda aparecen un par de alas negras y alza el vuelo entre las nubes negras y truenos, mirando con sus vendados ojo a canterlot, con una misión como determinación.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 ¡intervención! **

El sol alumbra una nueva mañana en equestria y en cada sentido de la vida de todo los reinos dependen de uno en especial en su mandataria celestia, pero lo que nadie sabe es que algo se gesta con la voluntad de devorar todo. Solo En los calabozos de canterlot encerrada en una prisión y en contra la pared la princesa celestia la real se maldice, por no poder haber detenido lo que está por ocurrir.

-¿te sientes mal princesita? –Dice un guardia acercándose a celestia-cundo nuestros padre llegue sabrás lo que es el terror o ya lo sabes –sonrió mostrando sus dientes afilados –dime a que dioses pedirás que te ayuden.

-al que más temas –contesto celestia.

-jajajajja Dios jamás intervendrá-el guardia se tapó la boca. Mientras celestia levantaba una ceja –tú no has oído nada.

-así que si le temen a algo, así que si uso mi magia para convocar a ese dios, el los detendrá- dijo pensando celestia en voz alta.

-jajajajajjaja crees que el que creo todas las cosas te atenderá-la cara de celestia cambio – aunque si él lo creo todo en su infinita sabidora ¡pero que pamplinas! –el guardia al miro –aquí no te contestara nadie solo el filo de tu desesperación.

-¿entonces si son tan poderosos porque aún le temen?-la cara del guardia cambio aun de ira.

-temerle a ese inútil, claro le temo tanto como le temería a muerte –dijo el guardia con ira en su voz –en pocas palabras nada él no es nada.

-el señor de la huestes está furioso-una voz vino de las sombras de la enorme mazmorra .poniendo al guardia en alerta antes de poder reaccionar, una extraña daga perforo al guardia.

-jajajjajajaj sabes que ningún arma me puede dañar-miro la daga-¡una espada de serafín! ¡Mierda! –el cuerpo del guardia se trasformó en un fango negro y cayó al suelo volviéndose un charco. Celestia no podía estar más confundida pero aprovechando el momento y ocupando algo de magia escondida, logro quitarse los grilletes.

-cojeando hasta la salida de su celda, la abre y mira el suelo para encontrar el arma, pero ya no estaba. Al frente de ella estaba una niña algo extraña – ¿una humana?-bestia un vestido blanco, su cabello era dorado, con mechones verdes y en su mano tenía la daga

-niña –se acercó lentamente-por favor eres muy pequeña para tener un arma entrégamela –estiro su casco llenos de cicatrices .ante este acto la niña sarrio

-eres extraña –se acercó a celestia y toco su crin –y graciosa

Celestia estaba confundida .pero recupero rápidamente .tomo a la niña y la puso en su espalda y se echó a correr.

Celestia corrió por los intricados pasillos

-"_creo que es por aquí_"–pensó celestia –siguió corriendo llegando a un pasadizo sin salida.

Los cascos de los guardias se oyeron por toda la prisión y rodearon a la princesa y a la niña.

-están rodeados –dijo un guardia-no hay esperanza, serás nuestro deleite-todos los guardias –abrieron su boca mostrando sus filosos dientes y avanzaron.

-esto acaba aquí –dijo celestia .la risa de la niña inundo el lugar-

-¿saben quién soy?-la mayoría de los guardias volvieron su forma normal y se miraron confundidos –soy la hija de la vida –salto de lomo de celestia- es hora que muestren respeto-los guardias volvieron a abrir sus bocas.

-¿y tú sabes lo que somos?-pregunto un guardia

-¿demonios?-dijo la niña

-estas muy equivocada espera y veras como te arrancamos la carne –los guardia avanzaron

-plan b –la niña golpeo el muro trisándolo en cientos de pedazo y dando aun enorme caída hacía unos diminutos arboles –¡A QUIEN SE LE OCURRE CONSTRUIR, UNA CIUDAD EN UNA MONTAÑA!- celestia encogió los hombros-¡SALTA!–tomo el casco de celestia y saltaron.

Los guardias miraban desde el enorme agujero en las mazmorras.

-¿alguno de ustedes en Pegaso? –Todo movieron su cabeza en negativa-vamos salten, si eso no los va a matar –ninguno se movió de su lugar –pero si solo les dolé….a ya me di cuenta, pero la jefa nos mata –asintieron la mayoría.

La niña y celestia caían e gran velocidad

-¡vuela! ¡Alicornio vuela! –decía la niña mientras, movía sus manos en motivación.

-no puedo mis alas están destrozadas-dijo celestia mientras la niña la miro con cara de enserio.

-miguel me las paga- tomo el casco de celestia

-¿qué haces?-dijo la princesa .de las espalda de la niña aparecieron dos pares de alas blancas, como la nieve .celestia la miro algo sorprendida-¿que eres?¿una clase diferente de humano?

-mmmmmm-la niña se mordía el labio-pesas un pelín, deja de comer tortas enserio estas gorda –celestia miro a la niña que se colocaba cada bes más pálida, su cabello dorado se apagaba-oye…..tengo sueño acaso es hora de dormir….

-te encuentras bien –la princesa miro y estaba más cerca del suelo –solo aguanta un poco haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa –ambas caían hacia el suelo, De la anda algo las sostuvo cerca de caer –celestia miro y era la rama de un árbol, las que la había salvado –o que suerte oye, te encuentras bien –no hubo respuesta –la princesa carga a la niña, y corre por el bosque.

El sonido de cascos se oyen por el bosque, ramas rotas, el viento del tibio mueve su pelaje blanco mientras sigue corriendo, su crin multicolor etérea brilla ante el sol, que se filtra desde las copas de los árboles, las enormes raíces le proporcionan un lugar donde descansar.

-celestia deja a la niña descansar en la raíces, mientras ella toma bien lo hace –es difícil esconder esa firma de energía muéstrate-dijo celestia mientras, su cuerno se cargaba con magia -¿quién eres? ¿Y porque no me ha atacado aun?

-De entre los arboles una voz pasiva, pero fría contexto-ella interrumpió la orden dada.

-¿qué orden? –pregunto celestia mientras localizaba la firma de energía

-destruir canterlot –respondió, para horror de celestia.

-¿porque destruir canterlot?

-porque está infectada por los innombrables

-eso es verdad, pero aún hay muchos ponis, como su princesa tengo que protegerlos –respondió celestia haciendo, gala de una fuerza de voluntad enorme.

-¿protegerlos?, con tu poca fuerza que tienes-estaba al lado de la niña –celestia, no tienes fuerzas ni para mover tu astro y aun así te preocupas por esta cosa –señalo a la niña.

-celestia estaba atónita el ser estaba al lado de la niña, a que ¿hora uso un hechizo?, ¿cómo se movió tan rápido? miro con detenimiento, su ropa negra muy elegante, era muy alto sus ojos estaban vendados por una extraña razón, su pelo blanco más que la nieve, una bufanda negra rodeaba su cuello, todo eso lo hacía muy parecido con la niña en especie .reponiéndose de lo atónita que estaba apunto con su cuerno – ¿quién eres? ¿O que eres?

-el ser se levantó haciéndose ver más alto de lo que era-todo a su tiempo –miro a los lados- se acercan, debemos irnos –celestia iba por la niña-déjala ella nos dará, tiempo para escapar por mientras que se la comen-

-la princesa no podía creer lo que oyó –pues claro, que no –la levito hacia su espalda –ahora podemos irnos. Él ser chasqueo sus dedos y desaparecieron del bosque.

* * *

A varios kilómetros, en un camino raramente ocupados por los ponis, Carmen una humana proveniente de una equestria alternativa, donde luna regia con casco de hierro y la oscuridad como su mayor miedo .al lado de la humana estaba luna princesa de la noche y ex regente de equestria, ante los extraños sucesos que parecían, sacado de un libro de terror y alguna profesa loca .ambas camina con el silencio, como su escolta que llevaban por barias horas ,los árboles son su compañía ,el sonido de las aves y el viento golpeando las ramas verdes y secas.

-¿y Carmen como has estado?-pregunto luna para cortar el silencio reinante.

-he estado mejor –contesto de manera cortante la humana.

-luna a pesar de apreciar el silencio era incluso demasiado para ella –así que mejor –dio una sonrisa –eso es bueno ,sabes yo tengo una amiga que se llama tw…..

-….cállate o si no te cortare por la mitad-la miro con sus ojos negros que parecían, emanar un aura roja e intimidante hacia luna, pero la alicornio miro directamente a sus ojos sin miedo de enfrentar a la oscuridad reinante.

-luna sonrió –¡quiero ser tu amiga!

-Carmen la miro con un poco de miedo, ante lo desconocido y extraño pero se armó de valor-no deseo ser la amiga de una…..-pensó bien sus palabras-no solamente no

-luna miro a la humana y vio su tristeza en su corazón –pero una amiga puede hacerte sentir mejor.

-mejor, estoy muerta si eso te hace sentir, mejor tú me mataste, luego de torturarme, quitarme la comida, sin agua con lo único para beber era mi única sangre, eso es sinónimo de…..-miro a luna que parecía horrorizada por lo que oía –solo…..olvídalo.

* * *

El bosque everfree, dos seres camina por su sendero. Uno es un dragón verde y otro una alicornio morada .ambos parecen camina hacia un lugar determinado.

-debes dar una sonrisa o la cebra puede sospechar –dijo el dragón.

-pues claro que si jefe –dijo twilight.

-y deja de llámame jefe, eres una princesa y asimila, bien los recuerdos de la idiota –dijo el dragón mientras maldecía para sus adentros.

-es fácil de decir, la alicornio leía mucho, es como tener una biblioteca mesclada, con recuerdos familiares –dijo la alicornio, mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-me tragan a….-el dragón miro al bosque –asique ya lo sabias, es interesante, los espíritus te avisaron y corrieron como las niñas qué son.

-Modera tu venenosa boca, al hablar de los espíritus –dijo zecora saliendo de las maleza del bosque, con sus alforjas llenas de pociones –es hora de restaurar el equilibrio.

-agradezco a dios, porque dejaste de hacer esas estúpidas rimas -zecora le lanza un frasco empapando al dragón, con un líquido verde –estúpida mortal sabes que –el cuerpo del dragón empieza a volverse piedra-por el purgatorio, que mierda, tonta alicornio atácala, por mientras que contra resto esto, rápido.

Twilight abre su boca mostrando sus dientes afilados, y corre donde zecora, que con calma le lanza una poción azul que la congela.

-deberías buscar mejore secuaces –dice la cebra, mientras la alicornio se traga el hielo y queda libre-¡por los espíritus! ¿Que son ustedes?

-twilight sonrió y corrió ante zecora mientras la cebra, esquivaba los mordisco de la princesa con agilidad –quédate queta solo deseo, un trozo tulló –del cuerpo de la poni morada, aparecieron unos tenáculos que agarraron a la cebra –te tengo bocadillo –abrió su boca, solo para que zecora le lanzara una poción amarilla –craaaaaaaaaaaacfs-la alicornio suelta a zecora –que me ha –se sostiene su rostro y después revienta.

-la respuesta es más fácil –zecora se acerca al dragón –ahora habla, que están tr….-unos cascos morados la toman.

-ola ya volví –twilight la sostiene mientras, su cuerpo se regenera -creíste, que eso me detendría-abrió su boca.

El cielo de everfree, se puso negro y cientos de rallos y truenos, retumbaban en el cielo dejando a los dos innombrables atónitos .zecora provecho y escapo de su captora.

-malta cebra escu….-un enorme rallo callo en dirección de la twilight y el spike falso haciendo un cráter en el suelo.

Frente a zecora está, un ser bípedo en una armadura de luz blanca, con azul marino, y un par de alas azules que sacaban chispas eléctricas, su piel es morena, y alto sus ojos emanaban rallos eléctricos de color azul. Y dijo con fuerza

-zecora de las cebras, los dioses aun no te han abandonados, corre de este lugar –la cebra salió corriendo de lugar.

En el enorme cráter salió intacto el dragón mientras miro al ser

-Raziel, hola ase tiempo que no veía tu cara –dijo spike sin miedo alguno.

- leviatanes, como habéis escapados de sus prisiones. Les ordeno regresar de manera pacífica o sufrirán la ira de los arcángeles.

-y que aran, tienes leyes que les prohíben intervenir en planos inferiores de existencia.

-¿nosotros no podríamos intervenir directamente? pero mira lo hago ahora, las leyes se han hecho para romperse spike-dijo el arcángel.

-pero no todas jajajajajajja-el dragón mira al arcángel-creo que él, no está contento.

El arcángel levanta su mano, para borrarlo de la existencia. Y desaparece como si nunca estuvo hay

-El dragón sonrió -creo que alguien allá arriba está furioso –se pone en marcha hacia ponyville

-señor no me olvide –la alicornio se estaba regenerando .spike hizo una mueca de ira.

-creo que tengo algo mejor que hacer por el momento –dijo mientras giro y se abalanzó sobre twilight

-¡señor! ¡No….no…nooooooooooooooo!-la sangre color negro, salpica en los árboles y hace un charco en la tierra.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 7 un viaje**

El bosque tan salvaje, tan indómito como admirara la belleza de las hojas, que se marchitan ante las mareas de la vida sintiente, ante una creación tan delicada y humilde que hace eco en los anales de su historia tan corta o larga.

O vida siente tu final.

Muerte siente tu comienzo.

Renace como el fénix.

O mueres como mortal.

Siente el furor de la creación.

O muere intentado comprenderla.

Un camino termina solo para empezar otro.

Siente la arena en tus pies y el tiempo avanzar.

El mar de la vida se seca.

Pero no termina y desaparece.

Solo se trasforma en algo nuevo.

Y renaces en lo que consideras tu paraíso.

Mirad las aves del cielo.

Son libres a su manera.

Sabes que es libertad.

No, lo sabes ya que el destino es como un árbol.

Crese grande y fuerte con tantas ramas que sería imposible salir de el.

Pero anímate que se te diera el don de elegir.

Seguir o detenerte es tu decisión.

Pero atente, que al destino tú no vences.

Solo lo cambia por otro que estaba esperando.

Vive en lo que consideres bueno.

Porque al final de los días sentirás el hielo del final.

¿O la luz de un nuevo comienzo?, en tu paraíso.

¿O no?

Literatura anual de los serafines: ¿qué te parece nuestra primera revista?

-movió otra hoja del texto, que contrastaba con su traje negro, sus ojos vendados observaban la revista con cierto interés y concentración casi de meditación –los serafines intentando hacer poesía –dijo con un tono muerto –el mundo cambia tan rápido.

El frio de la cueva era evidente y una pequeña fogata amenguaba y daba calor a cierta alicornio.

-y bien nunca he sabido tu nombre humano-dijo celestia acercándose al fuego para calentarse junto con la niña inconsciente

-…..-silencio incómodo .serró la revista y la hizo desaparecer –tengo muchos nombres, pero me agrada el de Daniel y no soy humano pequeña.

-Entonces ¿que eres? ¿Y porque querías dejar a esta niña para ser devorada?

-o celestia eres tan fácil de leer como un libro, ella solo será un problema.

-para ti -susurro celestia mientras cubría a la niña con su ala.

-cuida tu vocabulario, soy un ángel igual que la niña

-que es un ángel?

-somos los regentes de un lugar al que los mortales llamas cielo. Y somos más viejos que el universo y su plano de existencia inferior.

-sabes Daniel debería ser más animado –dijo celestia mientras picaba, él fuego con una ramita.

-creo que ya descansaron demasiado –chasque los dedos y desaparecieron. Dejando una solitaria cueva con una fogata.

Buscas la paz encontraras la muerte, buscas guerra encontraras la muerte-texto del hades

En uno de los pocos claros en el bosque nocturno. Luna y su acompañante Carmen una humana de muy mal genio, están sentada al lado de una fogata. Mientras los arboles le dan una cobertura.

-valla es algo extraño no tener que levantar la luna –dijo la alicornio azul.

-no me gusta conversar mucho pero a ti te hace falta comer ¿cierto?

-el estómago de luna responde con un leve rugido. Su rostro se colocó rojo a tal punto que se podía ver atraes de su pelaje oscuro-creo que si me apetecería come….-la nariz de luna capta un leve aroma-como que huele a celestia por…..

-carme se levantó rápidamente y tomo su guadaña –¡luna!….!luna!... ¡luna! donde carajos estas luna. Quien allá echo eso…

En el claro donde alguna bes hubieron dos personas ahora solo queda la soledad y el viento que anima la pequeña fogata nocturna, ante su inminente extinción.

En otro bosque cinco ponis intentan mantenerse algo cuerdas.

-twilight con todos tus estudios de magia, no te enseñaron a prender una simple fogata –dijo sweetie belle

-jejejejjej-creo que me salte ese libro, con lo de la coronación y todo-respondió.

-ténganme fe chicas yo sé que puedo hacerlo con mi mente –dijo Flower Light, mientras se sobaba las sienes y miraba fijamente una ramina intentando hacer combustión espontánea en esta.

- apple bloom tu sabes más de esto nos puedes ayudar –dijo twilight, mientras miraba en al lado de la Pegaso naranja - ¿apple bloom?, scootaloo as visto a apple bloom

-claro ella está al lad…- scootaloo miro a su derecha y la potrilla amarilla no estaba- ¡o celestia! donde esta- ¡apple bloom! Donde estas –el poni empezaron a girar y gritar mientras.

-es inútil, ni con el cuerno lumínico de twilight la vamos a en…..-la Pegaso desapareció al frente de las demás.

-¡a madre de dios! –Grito Flower Light- acaba de desapa….-las ponis se fijaron y su compañera también había desaparecido.

-twilight tengo miedo –la unicornio se acercó a la princesa.

-no te pero ocupes esta…..-no había nadie solo estaba la unicornio.

-el bosque oscuro y húmedo había que sweetie belle querer gritar pero, con gran esfuerzo guardo silencio –twilight….. –una rama se rompió –¡mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-salió corriendo y choco contra algo .levantó sus ojos- ¡zecora! o por ce…..-la potrilla ya no estaba .

- ¡sweetie belle! –Exclamo alarmada –quien quera que este juego este jugando, pare no resulta gracioso –luego de finalizar estas palabras, el bosque quedó silencioso .porque zecora también había desaparecido.

Enormes y retorcidos pilares salen de un lago y dan al cielo nocturno o escuro, por la falta de estrella o algún astro .apestar de todo eso el gua esta tibia, no es muy onda y donde cual quér se puede caminar sin dificultad.

En una de sus orillas alumbrados por un fogata solitaria.

-celestia había estado durante horas esperando la llegada de Daniel, pero el solamente desapareció dejándola con la niña inconsciente .y completamente sola. Ni un ruido de árboles ni insectos solo enormes pilares retorcidos como remolinos.

-uuuuummmm. Mi cabeza –dijo la niñ paro rápidamente-¡¿princesa?!

-no te preocupes estoy bien –dijo celestia regalándole una sonrisa – ¿y cómo está?

-más o menos, me duele el cuerpo pero poco.

-perdona por preguntar ¿cuál es tu nombre? –celestia la miro con sus ojos que llegaban al alma .

-abril –dijo la niña-me llamo abril.

-es un bonito nombre.

-gracias princesa pero ¿dónde estamos? -decía confundida abril.

-así, el otro ángel nos trajo pero debo decir que su actitud es muy mala y no es muy chistoso –decía celestia-además su ropa es negra.

-y con vendas en los ojos, cabellos blancos y alas negras-decía abril con miedo en su voz

-sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿Son conocidos amigos?

-no…es mu….-abril y la princesa se miran por un segundo-mi daga donde, está mi daga-miro nerviosamente.

-yo la tengo –abril se abalanza sobre la princesa, pero la diferencia de porte ase equilibrar la balanza sobre celestia –no mala, abril mala

-devuélvemela –la miro fijamente .golpeo el suelo con su pie –me la devolverás, ahora o sino veras lo peor de mi –dijo abril.

-la princesa la toco con su casco y la niña se calló –no tiene ni fuerza -la princesa levito la daga completamente echa de un materia parecido a la plata, con unos letras talladas en la hoja –yo te defenderé no te preocupes –la princesa cubrió con sus alas a abril.

-no eres mi madre-susurro el ángel para sí mismo o eso creyó.

-no te preocupes, solo deseo protegerte .yo me siento mejor que usted señorita –el silencio se volvía a apoderar del lugar-ahora calentémonos en el fuego por un rato.

Flower Light, twilight y las cutie mark crusaders .cayeron a un lago con enormes pilares retorcidos que salían de este y llegaban más allá del cielo oscuro.

- Flower Light ilumino con su cuerno y miro para todas partes- oye no es que me queje pero, twilight puedes salir de encima, me aplastas –twilight se recuperó y se levantó –gracias para ser una joven alicornio, estas gordita-toco con su casco la pansa de la princesa –gordita.

-la poni morada la miro de forma penetrante-no estoy, gorda solo es que comí demasiada fruta.

-apple bloom miro el lugar con temor, era tan extraño pero a la bes hermoso .se acercó a un pilar y lo coco dando se cuenta de algo-es cristal –las otras dos ponis la miraron.

-¡apple bloom! –gritaron ambas, se acercaron a la potrilla y la abrasaron.

-espera y la demás –dijo twilight miro para todas las partes que se pudieran ver.

-Yo estoy aquí –dijo el Pegaso naranja. Mientras todo la miraron con la cara de como lo hizo –¡que! soy silenciosa y ágil, además de todas mi cualidades.

-y ahora no falta sweetie belle-el sonido del agua en movimiento aleto a todo el grupo, que se puso en posición defensiva

-¿es de ustedes? esta cosa llorona –dijo una voz desconocida pero femenina. Las onda del agua se agitaban mas y al frente del grupo una, human vestida de negro y una enorme guadaña en la espalda.

-¡Carmen! –salto la unicornio ploma, en dirección de la humana. Sorprendiendo al resto del grupo –¡abrasoooooo! –la huma tomo a sweetie belle y la lanzó contra Flower Light. Ambas chocaron y cayeron al agua

-eres mala –dijo Flower Light mientras sostuvo a sweetie belle.

-Carmen al fin te encu…!twilight!,! scootaloo! , ¡sweetie belle!, ¡apple bloom!-miro a la unicornio ploma-y tu es un …..-antes de termina la princesa luna ,twilight la estaba abrasándola, tan fuerte como podía –ya..…ya twilight todo está bien.

-todo es tan extraño –unas lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de twilight –me gustaría que solo fuera un sueño.

-pero de la realidad, es imposible de escapar –dijo otra voz de las sombras –todo la reconocieron ante ellos estaba una cebra-como están mi amigos y desconocidos –dio una leve reverencia.

-bueno ya estamos todo, y rebosamos de felicidad-dijo Carmen –vámonos de agua puede estar tibia y todo, pero ustedes se pueden refriar –los miro a todos –muévanse y para evitarnos preguntas hacia el punto luminoso que debe ser la costa.

El grupito camino con nuevas fuerzas, mientras Carmen mantenía un ojo en todos. Ella no era tan estúpida para creer que son ellas en realidad o pueden ser esas cosas, que le hablo luna comedores de carne y vicioso. Pero ella no sabía mucho acerca de esos seres Nadie del grupo sabía mucho, acerca de ello. Mejor eludían a la pregunta como si estuvieren en un trance de felicidad hasta que salieron del lago y se encontraron con otras poni y persona. el silencio volvió a ser dueño y señor del lugar.

-¡luna!

-¡celestia!

-¡princesa!

-¡oso!-dijo Flower Light. Todo la miraron y ella escogió sus hombros.

-muertes –dijo abril –se atreven a mostrar, cara ante la protectora de la vida – carme y Flower Light se miraron si entender la situación –como osan –al niña se levantó y callo al instante-no puedo-miro sus piernas y habían unas cadenas atadas- o Dios que no sea el….!hermano!

* * *

**Los ciento por la demora ,es que he estado falto de inspiración últimamente y algo flojo para la escritura. (Cerebro ponte a trabajar ahora)**


End file.
